


No Contest

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Getting Together, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From this prompt from <b>Robinellen</b>: Harry's desperate to make his friendship with Severus something more, but Valentine's Day is so cliche...until he thinks someone else is planning to ask Severus out before he can.</p>
    </blockquote>





	No Contest

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt from **Robinellen** : Harry's desperate to make his friendship with Severus something more, but Valentine's Day is so cliche...until he thinks someone else is planning to ask Severus out before he can.

"You should talk to him, Harry," Hermione said. "I've seen the way he looks at you when he thinks no one's watching. If he isn't interested, I'll—"

"But on Valentine's Day?" Harry groaned and scrubbed his hands over his face. "He'd be more inclined to harvest my spleen than want anything to do with, and I quote, 'A juvenile and saccharine display of affection designed to keep the likes of Madam Puddifoot's in business when it should have long since closed.'"

"You sure that's a no, mate?" Ron said with a snort. 

Harry was tempted to show him two fingers when he noticed Hermione's eyes widening. He craned around to see what she was looking at and felt his stomach drop.

"Why is Draco talking to Severus? Does he have _roses_ behind his back? Severus hates flowers unless he can use them in a potion." 

"Go, Harry," Hermione whispered urgently. "Surely you aren't going to let Malfoy have him."

Hermione—who was encouraging them to make peace and call him Draco—clearly knew the effect would have on him. Harry threw his napkin onto the table and stood, pushing back his chair with a loud scratch across the floor.

Draco turned, eyes narrowed, and stepped between Severus and the path Harry was taking. As if that could hide Severus from view or keep Harry from continuing.

"Headmaster," Harry said, leaning his head to the left around Draco's blond one, "if I might have a word."

"I'm speaking with Severus," Draco simpered, trying to cling to the man's arm.

Meeting Harry's eyes, Severus appeared faintly amused, but the words that came out of his mouth as he shook Draco off were serious.

"Do stop clinging like a limpet, Draco." Once free of his grasp, Severus inclined his head toward Harry. "Of course, Professor Potter. Perhaps my office if you'd prefer to speak in private."

Maybe Hermione had been right after all, if the way Severus brushed Draco off was anything to go by.

Harry spared a glance toward Draco who had stormed off, rose petals scattering in his wake.

As Harry followed Severus out of the Great Hall, he caught a glimpse of Hermione smirking and Ron giving him a thumbs up.

Once they walked into the office, Severus took sat behind his desk . "I must thank you. I daresay I might have had to endure prolonged assault by a determined Malfoy."

"My pleasure, sir," Harry said, grinning. 

"Now, what did you wish to speak to me about?"

Harry nearly lost his nerve. "Oh, I knew you needed a hand with Draco, that's all."

Severus raised a brow. "Which is why you came all the way up to my office rather than parting company in the Entrance Hall?"

He rubbed his palms against each other and exhaled slowly. "All right, I may have had an ulterior motive."

"You don't say," Severus said dryly. He sat back, waiting, and Harry knew what he needed to do.

"I don't want to do anything that will hurt our friendship." He stood, heart hammering in his chest, and rounded the desk. "But I've never been good with words."

"Actions speak louder than words," Severus said, voice soft.

"Yeah, they do," Harry whispered and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Severus's. The light, delicate kiss turned heated when Severus gripped the front of Harry's robes practically pulling him into his lap. Breaking apart only long enough to rearrange their limbs—Harry's legs were now draped over the arm of the chair—they kissed and licked and sucked at whatever skin they could reach. If there was ever a chance Harry might come merely from being snogged, this was the moment. He didn't want to come in his pants, though, not when something even better was a distinct possibility.

Panting breathlessly, he pulled back and closed his eyes, resting his head on Severus's shoulder. "I didn't want to say anything on Valentine's Day," he murmured, hand caressing Severus's cheek. "Then I saw Draco... I couldn't let him have you. Not without a fight."

Severus tightened his hold on Harry. "I do believe Professor Malfoy is going to be most unhappy with us." 

"What's new?" Harry said, laughing and kissing Severus again.


End file.
